Shadow Love
by drago123
Summary: Omake To The Snow That Appeared. Please read main series first. A bullet Separates Kaishi and Shadow... Trouble! Yaoi! Lemon!


_**Ok so for the winner… drum roll please!**_

_**ShadowXKaishi!**_

_**Yeah it should be pretty obvious but don't worry I will still write about other pairings just that… they will not be taking away Kaishi's virginity… but does have sex with yourself count as losing virginity? Don't know… hey maybe you can leave your opinion in the review so here is the question: Does fucking yourself means that you lose your virginity? Yeah that was quite blunt… now onto the story!**_

_**Warning: Lemony yaoi! A bit of bondage! Use of Toys, and improper use of ice cream!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I wonder how the hell did I get into this situation.

"Oya Kaishi seems like you stop struggling." Shadow said

Yes I am in the real world… with Shadow right above me and I was handcuffed to the bed! Luckily mom was not home as she went out for a vacation and Kyouya-nii have to organize something at school so he has to stay overnight.

All because of Reborn and his stupid bullet.

_Flashback_

_Reborn told us to meet at Tsuna's house so I went and found everyone was there. It seemed like Giannini had modified some of Reborn's weapon much to Tsuna's displease. He then aimed at Tsuna and shot… but instead the bullet actually curved and shot me instead._

_Pink smoke was everywhere and when I open my eyes… Shadow was on top of me…_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed!_

"_Well it seems like the effect of the bullet." Reborn calmly stated._

"_Then make him go back!"_

"_Sorry I don't know how to."_

"_What!"_

"_Well you should go back home I have a technician to crush." Reborn said as he flashed his Leon gun and ran._

_._

_._

_._

_Shadow and I was then walking home…_

"_Hey look at those twins aren't they just gorgeous?"_

"_Oh yeah their eyes looks so beautiful!"_

_I groaned… fangirls._

"_Oh come on don't get too stressed… Kai-chan."_

_My faced turned tomato red and practically chased him all the way through Namimori streets._

"_Hey Kaishi how does ice-cream taste like."_

"_Huh? You don't know?"_

"_Well I have been stuck in your mind for a long time you know and I haven't really taste anything. But then again there really isn't anything to do in there."_

_I look at him as he looks up in the sky. I kind of pity him though… it must be really lonely over there._

"_Well why don't we go have lunch? We have ice-cream at home though…"_

_Shadows face lit up and then smiled "Well so we can call this a date then?"_

_I blushed and he just laughed it off as he pulled me into the shopping mall. I actually did not really hate Shadow or anything… I actually kind of liked him. Now that I mention it I felt a lot safer when I know his presence is in my mind… it felt like I could always depend on him._

_I went to the toilet for a while and I when I came back I found Kaishi having a very suspicious plastic bag on his hand. I asked what is it and he said it was a secret and I will know it soon…_

_._

_._

_._

_When we reached home he asked where was the ice cream and I told him it was in the top refrigerator._

_He smirked and I had a real bad feeling._

"_Ahh!" _

_I was pushed on the bed and he pinned me down where I am facing him._

_He took out a handcuff from that… oh so innocent plastic bag that was lying down beside the bed and cuff me to the bed._

_Of course I struggled but the cuff will not loosen or what so ever though it hurts my wrist._

_._

_._

_._

I stared at Shadow in fear not knowing what he would do.

"You know you're really careless, didn't your real mom teach you not to be in a room with someone you don't really know? But then again that bitch probably don't care about you huh?"

I cringed a bit as he mentioned my real mom in the world before I came here. She was really abusive to me (Read my other story if you have no idea what is this about.) I started to drop tears as I remember those memories.

Shadow looked a bit alarmed as he tried to wipe my tears away.

"Kaishi don't worry about that bitch, you're here now, with people that actually cares about you."

He stared to lick my ears and I looked at him in confusion. It felt really weird.

Suddenly he ripped my shirt and threw them away. I looked at him with fear when he suddenly kissed me. I widened my eyes then closed them tightly as he slipped his tongue into me. It felt weird yet warm and comforting at the same time. Shadow broke apart and I panted as I try to catch my breath.

"Oh? It seems like you enjoyed it, would you like another one?" he said as he smiled in a seductive way.

I turned even redder as I close my eyes and nodded.

He put his lips to my lips and his tongue went into me but deeper this time as if he wanted to taste every part of my mouth. He broke apart and I felt a bit tight at the lower part of my body.

He pulled my shorts down revealing my boxer and licked at my shaft through the cloth.

"Ahh!" I cried out, as I felt really strange when he did that. He smiled as he started to put small kisses on my neck.

Suddenly, he put a blindfold over me and I felt really scared. What was he about to me? I heard footsteps and I felt no one was around.

"Shadow? Are you here?" I was scared, terrified, was he going to leave me like this? My eyes started to tear up and dampening the cloth around my eyes.

Footsteps were then heard.

"Shadow is that you?"

"Don't worry Kaishi it's just me." And surprisingly I actually felt relieved.

He pulled my boxers away and I turned my head to the side and shut my eyes tight in embarrassment even though I was blindfold.

"How cute." He said as he put something into my mouth.

"Coat it with saliva." I did what he said and the thing was round and small, I have no idea what it was for.

He then took it away from my mouth and put it into me.

"Ah! Shadow what is that?"

"Don't worry it will feel real good."

Suddenly, the thing inside me started vibrating sending little shocks of pleasure into my brain.

"Ahh…Mnh…Sto…Ahh!" I started to moan.

Suddenly he applied something cold on my nipples and to my shaft.

"I will be eating this ice cream then."

"Ahhhh!" he started licking my nipples and sucking them each of them he continued downwards ignoring my shaft and move towards my thigh.

"Nnnh… sto…ahh…"

Suddenly, fingers went into my mouth.

"Suck." It was not a question but a demand. I sucked them making sure those were coated with my saliva as he instructed.

"Well for the main course." He started licking my shaft slowly and painful pleasure shock through me.

"Mor...more…ple…please!" I cried giving in to the pleasure. I don't know what is going on I didn't want to beg.

He put the whole thing into his both and sucked it.

"Ahh! No! Too much!"

I felt weird strange… it felt like something was coming out.

"AHHH!"

All I saw was white flashes at the moment before I gave myself to pleasure.

Shadow took off my blindfold and saw myself covered in cream… not doubt because of the ice cream.

"You know? You taste utterly delicious."

I shivered as he said that.

Shadow pull out the vibrater and I shuddered at the loss.

Suddenly he pushed in 2 of his finger in me.

"Ahh! Wha…what are you doing?'

I was terrified I do not know what would happen.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a little."

He started stretching me and I couldn't help but moan.

"Well let's get started."

Suddenly his fingers were out but replaced by something much larger.

I widened my eyes.

"AHH!"

"Arh… you're tight."

It hurts but it felt good at the same time.

After the a while he started moving and I could only pant and moan, slowly the pain is going away… until he hit one spot.

"AHHH… WHA…AHHH!"

"Looks like I found it."

He started moving vigorously making sure to hit that one spot roughly and make me lose myself in pleasure.

Every one thrust made me screamed for my life.

I was seeing stars and couldn't think straight anymore.

"Arh… I'm coming!"

I did not know what that mean but I felt something was coming out and then white liquid spurted out and I felt being filled up with something sticky.

"I love you Kaishi."

"I love you too. Shadow…"

I lost consciousness.

.

.

.

Shadow POV

"Oh? He fainted. He looks real cute like this though."

"Fnn… it seems like you had it rough huh?"

"Yeah… WAIT REBORN!"

Reborn was right beside me smirking.

"YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING?"

"No not really. Here this are pills for Kaishi if he wants to see you again."

"Oh? So that bullet was actually on purpose?"

"Of course."

.

.

.

Kaishi POV

I woke up in the morning and blushed at last night event.

I looked at the side table and saw a box of pills. There was also a note beside it.

"If you ever want to repeat yesterday's event. Eat this. Shadow."

I blushed even redder… though it seems that I may take the offer.

.

.

.

_**Hahaha… so do you enjoy it? Please review!**_


End file.
